Orange and Black
by ivorypanther
Summary: My version of the 1st season finale. Robin always thought to see things in black and white, but may be seeing things in black and orange for a couple of seasons, how will Robin ever get out of this one?
1. Going Under

Hey people! This is my first titans fic, and hopefully my best yet after a couple of flops. This is my version of what should have happened in teen titans. I disagree with the storyline, and think that they should have taken the robin vs. slade thing a lot further than they did. Dragging in Terra was kind of a cheap way of continuing the extremely cool apprentice storyline that I am very hooked on. I think that even I could have done a better job at that, so here is my version of teen titans, where I Citty, the writer, sort of interfere in the middle of apprentice part two. PIXIE STICKS RULE! What does that have to do with anything? Oh Well, back to the story…

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own the teen titans ONE DAY I WILL OWN THEM THOUGH, MUAHHAHAHAHA! WAAH! My evil side is taking over!

ST- It had been a most horrible day at titans' tower, probably even more horrible than when I had discovered that Robin was the red of Xes, I still have not figured out what this X that he called himself was. Perhaps I should ask robin, _robin. _A sinking feeling rose in the pit of Starfire's stomach, perhaps I should ask robin when he gets… back. Starfire thought about earlier in the day. _The sewers were dark, the only light coming from the starbolt that_ _clung to my hand, shedding an eerie green light on the large concrete tunnel that we had tracked the chromium to. None of us said anything, because none of us were sure what to say. We had never seen such a horrible display of anger from Robin. Our robin, the even tempered, wonderful friend of mine that had always known when never to cross the line, had shown us what he was truly capable of, and I was not sure that I liked him this way. Robin suddenly broke the silence. "Look guys, about earlier…" Raven, being the rational one of us pointed at a boat with an odd looking device attached to it, "It'll have to wait." The angry look suddenly returned to Robin's eyes, outlined by an expression of pure fury. Quick, we can't let him get away AHH!" "Robin!" Robin shouted, "Get the detonator, GO!" The other titans followed Cyborg in his race to capture the boat in which the detonator was, I looked back at Robin, who fought with even more fury than he had shown in the warehouse. "Star, you heard the man." I looked away from Robin to join my other friends. _

Starfire looked down at the communicator which she held in a death grip, hugging it like she wished to hold Robin, to protect him from whatever horrible fate had befallen him. A tear ran down her face. "Robin, if you can hear me, please, return to us unharmed." She dropped the communicator on the floor, and listened to the cold, empty, static that now filled the titans' tower.

BB- Beast boy, at the moment, was currently sulking in the main room. Crud I hate the morning, the stupid birds always wake me up, and what really makes me mad is that I cant even use my powers to send them into another dimension like Raven can, and I don't want to fry them with a stupid sonic cannon like Cyborg does, so all I can do is turn into a stupid big bird and chase the STUPID LITTLE BIRDS AWAY! Life is unfair. This morning, the stupid birds didn't even get the stupid chance to wake me up because stupid slade has to be a stupid insomniac and wake me up at five in the stupid morning. "NOT EVEN THE BIRDS WAKE ME UP THAT EARLY!" Beast boy shivered, a sickening thought coming to his mind. Maybe the birds didn't wake him up, but Slade had been after a bird, or a certain bird boy named Robin. He had had a bad feeling about that mission from the start, and it had gotten a lot worse when they had discovered that the detonator was a decoy. Beast boy shook his head and stood up, he really had to get his mind off of Robin, after all, he was the comedic relief, at least one person had to remain optimistic about this whole mess… maybe there were some tofu waffles in the kitchen left over from yesterday… suddenly, the extremely loud and annoying alarm went off. Hadn't he asked Cyborg to turn that thing down? "Man I hate Mondays."

RA- "Asaroth, Metreon, Zinthos." "Asaroth, Metreon, Zinthos." Raven opened her eyes, her meditation abruptly interrupted by the blaring sound of the alarm, and the blaring sound of Beastboy screaming for Cyborg. One day, I will murder that stupid kid in his sleep, not only does he have an idiotic, loud, and extremely annoying voice, but he is also ruining my meditation with his idiotic, loud, and extremely annoying voice. Robin was the only one that could ever get him to shut up. I didn't ever think I'd mind if a titan left, but I do. I really miss Robin. Raven pulled her hood over her face, letting her own dark thoughts overtake her mind, a barrage of dark poetry and writing protecting her from feeling emotion. Her own emotion. The emotion of a lost titan. The alarm's shrill scream suddenly stopped, and Cyborg burst into her room. "It's Slade." Slade, Robin was so much like him… I gasped as all of the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Cyborg had just gone, and I silently rushed after him in a burst of masked fury, that was all that I had needed to hear to figure out what had happened to Robin.

R- The lights in the city were all dimmed at night, and nobody walked the deserted streets of jump city except me. Every leap I took across every building led me farther away from my life, the titans' tower, and… Starfire. Robin's memories flash back to a day the titans spent at the local park. _Cyborg chomps on a large baby back rib that he had smothered in barbecue sauce while beastboy stared in disgust at it. "Dude, do you know that you're eating A COW!" Beastboy morphed into a cow and stared at him accusingly with the look that made Starfire give somebody a hug, whereas it made me want to strangle him. Raven rolled her eyes and Cyborg started to eat faster. "Robin, could you please tell Beastboy not to morph into a cow, he's starting to look pretty good…" Starfire then interceded saying, "Come friends, let us not partake in the eating of the cow and drink this wonderful earth beverage which you earth people call mustard!" _Robin smiled briefly. He hadn't seen many of Starfire's blonde moments since he had started locking himself in his room, obsessing over Slade. His stomach twisted in a knot. Now, more than ever, he wished he hadn't, and then maybe he wouldn't have stricken Slade's interest. He might be at the tower enjoying the company of his friends instead of going to steal a ray gun for Slade. It was so twisted, but ironic, he had tried to save the city, and was now, slowly but surely, destroying it. He had reached his destination, and sighing, dropped through the ceiling. That blaster wasn't going to steal itself…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The metal rang eerily with every step that the titans took on the large imposing walk way. It was dusk, and different things hung in the air for every titan. For most of them, it was the smell of sewer water that still clung to Beastboy from his earlier encounter with the city's underground. For Raven though, it was the scent of a bitter betrayal. She'd keep her suspicions to herself until she actually knew who the thief was though. Suddenly a lone figure fell silently from the sky, landing with the agile precision of a cat. He then seemed to notice that the titans were watching him. He sprang to his feet and ran. It was him alright.

ST- The person ran, and all we could see was his small figure sillueted against the inky night sky, for some reason, he looked eerily familiar. I flew after him. Perhaps if he was associated with Slade, we could persuade him into telling us about the whereabouts of friend Robin. Suddenly he stopped running after encountering a wall and turned around. It wasn't Slade, it was Robin. "Robin!" I screamed for him, perhaps I could bring him out of the unhappy mood he was in now. Robin's icy glare, for a moment was replaced by a look of pain. Robin threw a smoke bomb, and disappeared as subtly as he had come under the cover of darkness. "Robin" I whispered to the empty space in front of me, which was accompanied by the empty space in my mind. Why? Why?

MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I am so evil that I have left you a cliffy! You guys probably think you know what will happen in the future BUT YOU DON'T! Sooo…… If I get enough reviews, I shall post, but if I don't, I'll just give you a poem about how both people from Canada and pixie sticks both ROCK THE PLANET! Saluting all of the people who don't want to get their pitchforks that they borrowed from Robin for making him work for Slade and "BURN THE WITCH!" –Citty Wilson


	2. Are We We Are The Waiting

Hey! I only got one review, so you know what that means… **Canadian Pixies Song! **Never mind, I think I'll spare the poor minds of my few and appreciated readers. ANYWAYS on with the story, starting at Wayne enterprise, I'm not going to change any of what happened in the scene at Slade's hideout and the one at titans tower, although I will slightly change the Wayne enterprise fight scene, by the way, a titan might die. In that case, I might drag in a new titan, I might take suggestions in the reviews, and if you're a true titans fan, you'll have memorized it by now.

_You cannot change the truth no matter how much you dislike it.-Raven_

R-The night was cold and still, the only movement coming from the steady flicker of the WAYNE enterprises sign. On off on off. Just like his loyalty to his friends, a dieing flame which had finally been snuffed by his enemy's cruel intellect. His harsh calculating gaze that ripped Robin open, nothing was left in the dark to Slade, but everything was left in the dark to Robin. If this was how life worked, life extremely sucked. It was just like living in Gotham with Batman. Off, on. Except he could leave Batman without the fear of hurting people. Off. Slade, he was stuck with. Robin sighed, if this is my life, I guess I should get used to it. Robin looked at the glaring neon sign. The angry glare of Bruce Wayne, Starfire's tears, Cyborgs look of complete disbelief. "How could you betray us friend Robin?" "How could you?" On, off, on, off.

CY- After the fight with Robin, or the defeat by the looks on our faces, we were all pretty shaken up. That look that he shot me in the fight, it was like he stabbed me in the back with his eyes, his accusing stare, hidden behind his mask, all that was left of Robin. It was my fault. "Why couldn't you save me?" "I though we were friends!" Screams echoing down an endless concrete sewer. Robins screams. Robin is like the little brother I never had, so I guess that it should be my job to take over the team that Robin had worked so hard to form, after all, it was the least I could do, so here we were riding down the highway my, ever wonderful fabulous glorious magical holy grail of transportation, THE T CAR, to try to talk some sense into Robin.

BB-We were on top of the WAYNE enterprise building. It was cold, in fact, it was chilling. It was so awesome! I could see my breath in front of me, rising in a little cloud every time I exhaled it hardly ever got this cold in Jump City. The coolness factor was seriously brought down by the fact that we were on a manhunt for Robin though. We all knew that we wouldn't be able to hurt Robin, he was our friend, but judging by the look of pure hatred on his face when we fought earlier, he was all the more ready to fight, and win against us. What did we ever do to him, was that look on his face hatred for us, or for Slade? What could Slade have possibly told Robin to make him hate us so much? Beastboy's musings came to a screeching halt, unlike the wall panel that Cyborg had just blasted, the titans were in.

ST- After Cyborg zapped the wall with his sonic cannon, it crumbled apart in a blaze of sonicky blue glory. It revealed a large green room that resembled the inside of a computer chip. Clouds of rubble floated from the ceiling like confetti, clearing away to reveal Robin, reaching to grasp the weapon of mass destruction. Cyborg started to speak "Robin, we need to talk, because obviously, you've picked up a pretty mixed up version of hero." Robin turned around smiling, but not his familiar happy smile, a cruel ruthless one, like a villain would wear, unstable. He looked at me, and the white of his mask seemed pierce my soul, at that moment I knew that my Robin, the robin I'd spent so many years with, had been left behind in the tunnel fighting cinderblock, this was **not** my Robin, this was evil. I returned Robin's harsh gaze, the evil replaced with venom, and started to shoot starbolts, little hope remained in my heart that we could rescue robin.

R- The titans burst through the ceiling into the room, as determined as they had been earlier, possibly even more so. I turned around, and looked at the closest one of them, it was Starfire. I'll never forget that look that she gave me when I turned around. It wasn't laced with disbelief as it had been earlier. It was laced with determination to fight evil. She was the cat, and I was her mouse, we were now enemies. If this was the way it was going to be then fine, I guess I shouldn't stick around. I ran straight at the titans, jumping on Cyborg's back and vaulting through the ceiling back to Slade's hideout. I punched through the ceiling and started to run. Suddenly, a familiar, but dreaded voice came through my earpiece, breaking up the static that I had been hearing. "Robin you still haven't completed your objective." He emphasized the word objective; I had already stolen the laser destabilizer, so I had a pretty good idea what he was talking about. I gritted my teeth and turned around, the titans were behind me, I went into a fighting stance. This was going to be one helluva fight.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Look Robin, we just want to talk." Robin leaped in the air without warning and tackled Cyborg in midphrase with his steel shoe. Beastboy morphed into a giant mountain gorilla and roared, enraged pounding the ground angrily.

Robin dodged his clumsy blows easily, leaving massive cracks in the concrete where he had missed. Robin grappled a rope around his large fist and swung it through the A on the giant sign, backflipping easily onto the ground. Starfire tried to grab Robin as he ran towards Raven, his foot connecting with her shadow shield.

Cyborg was, at the moment, trying to get a lock on robin with his sonic cannon, and after a few minutes gave up on the idea and instead went in hand to hand combat with him. At first it appeared cyborg was winning, his careful blocks and punches destroying any move that Robin might have hit Cyborg with. Pretty soon it had become clear that this was a serious duel, and they would both fight till the death.

R- Okay, I'll admit it, I was really, in some corner of my mind happy. I was proud of my team because they could survive with the absence of their leader; it was also, even though it pains me to say it, thrilling. When Cyborg and I usually fought, it was just over the TV remote. Now, it was strange, we were enemies, and we were almost equals, almost. I tried to take it easy on Cy, but disguise that I was taking it easy from Slade, because I was well aware of what he would do if he caught me slacking off for even one moment. Slade isn't one to lie, even if he is a villain. Cyborg suddenly lunged at me; I punched him in the jaw, hard. For a moment, their was a look of disbelief plastered on his face, his spine curved back, like some kind of sick poetry, and he stumbled, falling off of the WAYNE enterprise building. I tried to stop his fall; I reached over the side, desperate to rescue my former friend Cyborg, my fingertips only brushing darkness as I watched him fall to his death, swallowed up by the heavy mist. What had I done?

ST- Time seemed to stop as both I and Beastboy and Raven stopped to stare in disbelief at the empty space that now occupied where Cyborg had stood. Robin looked down at the parking lot, hypnotized. I flew next to him to view the place where cyborg now lay. It was dark, and all you could make out was his faint outline lying helplessly in the dirt. It was obvious what had happened. Robin had killed Cyborg, but I had to see for myself, to know that it was true. Beastboy and raven followed me, as Robin fled into the shadows. It does not matter now because Robin is not my friend anymore. The truth is evil now, and I can't take it. It used to be just me and Robin, me shrieking in delight as he swung the carriage on the Ferris wheel while we ate cotton candy, an evening spent in silence with Robin staring at the stars, but now it was me against Robin, and I know one thing. Not the love we shared, or the tears we cried, it was death, and death is now something that I am determined to inflict upon my former friend. I looked at the communicator that I have carried in hopes of contacting Robin and crushed it in a blow that could have killed somebody. "Goodbye Robin."

I warned you people that one of the titans was going to die, so don't flame me. This is an Angst; I had to make somebody die. Don't worry though, I'm happy to report that I'm not likely to make that the end of Cyborgs story, and you'll be hearing more from Raven in the next chapter, so stop sharpening your new pitchforks that beastboy loaned you and stop crying or thinking that that sounded too muck like when Sirius Black died. You'll be hearing from Slade pretty soon too.


	3. Split

Writers Note:

Hey! Sorry everyone who has been trying to keep up with this story. I got banned from my account for a couple of days, err, one of my stories got audited. Hehehe, that itself is a long story and would probably take me a while to tell, I will mail it to you if you wish to hear it. Anyways, the two nice people who sent me reviews. Thanks!

Dlsky and Kali Ann, (did I spell that right?) YOU BOTH ROCK! I'm not that sure about Saynt Jimmy (did I spell that right?) Well… that's one of my fav Green Day songs so I'll answer your question. No, and that was a strange question, what gave you that idea? Suggestions are always welcome. My e-mail is in my profile. Don't suggest I put Batman in though. Theres no dought in my mind that I'd do a horrible job writing him. Anyone who's new, please R&R, okay? I'm always open for new ideas, oh well, on with the story it takes place a little after Cy's death.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

S- Robin stood, the pain in his arm telling him that he most likely wasn't winning this fight. Out of the darkness a steel foot came flying at him, Robin's eyes opened in surprise as he barely dodged far enough to avoid the brunt of the attack, hissing as Slade's foot slammed into his already bruised shoulder. Robin started to run, his shoes banging against the cold metal floor of Slade's lair.

He didn't care about his friends anymore, he had to get out. A window was in clear site in front of him, he could feel the warm breeze that floated in through the bars. Suddenly a masked figure vaulted nimbly in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" Before Robin could move, Slade grabbed his arm, slamming him into the wall. "You're pretty much in a lose, lose situation here, Robin." Robin suddenly jumped, his anger giving him a short burst of adrenaline, punching Slade hard in the face.

Slade easily countered Robin's move by flipping backwards and kicking Robin in the stomach, crushing him against the wall. Robin could hear his heart in his ears, and the scraping sound of his head against the concrete. Slade coldly whispered, "Your friends lives are literally in my hands, as much as you hate to admit it, I have all the power here." Slade chuckled, his own control of the situation amusing him. "You see Robin, let me explain the situation, if you escape, then your friends will pay the price. If you die, then I'll have my own little piece of blackness, with no one to mail it to, you see, so I'm not really the one that is holding their lives, you are."

Slade released his grip, and Robin sputtered, gasping for air. Slade lifted Robin up by his neck, bringing him to his height. "Don't think your little emotional breakdown is going to get you out of this job. I am not all that, shall we say, _sympathetic_, in fact, it usually isn't a part of my vocabulary, and you're not getting out of the little 'coffin raid' I have planned, unless of course you want the rest of your friends to die for your stupidity.

"NO." Slade twisted Robin's arm behind his back, "So, now that do you have to say, _Robin._" "I… I'll do whatever you say." "Good then, I think it's about time I told you what I want you to do." Robin flinched, making Slade smile, he loved it when things went according to plan.

RA- Raven sighed, stretching and looking at her clock, the digital readout glowed with a purple light. It was 3:00 AM, she yawned. Might as well get up. Raven threw her feet over the side of the black bedspread she slept on, levitating instead of walking, since walking still seemed like a mildly pointless activity to her, a waste of time when you could fly.

She opened the door, not bothering to turn on the light, Raven found solace in darkness. Surprisingly, one light was still on though, the light to the evidence room, she could hear quiet sobs coming from inside of it. She quietly floated down the hallway, looking inside.

Standing at the evidence table was Starfire, shuffling through the newspaper articles and assorted weapons on the gargantuan metal table. The swinging light above her flickered as she helplessly cried over one article. Raven landed on the ground, walking silently to the table. She looked at what Starfire was reading; it was an article about Slade, sitting on a pile of other news clippings about him, neatly stacked in a pile.

"So." Starfire looked up startled, just then realizing that Raven stood in front of her. "Oh, Raven, I am sorry to have disturbed you." Raven retained her tired expression. "You know, staying up late reading these won't make Robin give up what he's chosen." Starfire's eyes welled with tears.

"Friend Raven, this may sound, strange, but I do not think Robin assists Slade by choice." "I guess anything's possible." Raven's voice dripped thickly with sarcasm, Starfire's eyes glowed deep green. "Raven, there is nothing that proves Robin helps Slade because he wishes too, in fact Robin hated Slade. He has never been able to keep secrets from me, or any of us. Even if Robin does now not have emotion, he could feel before, and it was so sudden, why would he suddenly act like Slade?"

Raven hated to admit it, but, maybe Starfire was right, this was nothing like Robin, and she hadn't sensed any emotional disturbance from him lately. Who knew? Maybe Starfire was right, after all, you could expect anything of a criminal like Slade. As if on cue, the both looked at the mask that hung from the wall, the colors glowed eerily in the ebbing light. "You know Starfire, maybe your right. Let's take a walk and talk about it, maybe we can figure out what happened to Robin together.

Suddenly, the phone rang, the harsh noise masking the eerie silence. They both looked at each other. Starfire walked over to the phone slowly, like one would approach a wild dog. She picked it up, the receiver clicking as her long fingernails touched the freezing black plastic. "Hello?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When all of the titans got to the morgue, they could see that all of the lights were on. Beast boy rushed through the door, followed by Starfire, Raven floating quietly behind them. A frantic man with thin wiry hair and thick glasses frantically ran out to meet them. "Oh, thank goodness you're here, oh thank goodness, it seems that one of the bodies has disappeared, oh, thank goodness." "What happened?" Starfire tried to console the poor man as he stuttered something about a tin man. Beast boy practically jumped on top of him. "TIN, YOU MEAN SOMEBODY STOLE CYBORG! WTF?" The little man regained his composure enough to tell them, "Yes, oh thank goodness, and the only thing they left behind was this." The little man pulled a sharp S out of his pocket, the deadly metal curve shining in the moonlight. "Robin." Raven abruptly stopped levitating, and stood. "Well, that's it, I'm leaving." She turned around.

"Wait, Raven…" "Wait Raven or what? This has confirmed my suspicions about Slade, he wants something from each of us, look at where Robin is, look at how Cyborg ended up? By sticking around, were giving Slade exactly what he wants, and I am NOBODYS slave, so once again, goodbye." Raven stalked into the darkness, as quietly as she had come into the titan's lives. Starfire sighed. "Perhaps Raven is right, I am afraid that there is nothing left for us in titans tower." Starfire swooped away into the darkness, leaving Beast Boy standing alone in the morgue amidst the death that surrounded him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Oy, that was tiring, I think I should go rest now. Don't worry, I'm not going to do that whole I'm holding my story hostage till five people review thing, but I'd appreciate a few reviews.


	4. Both Sides Plot

Awesome! Totally awesome! Hold on, major ego boost here! I have a new reviewer! OH YEAH I'M GOOD!

Blackfoxdemon- Yeah, I know that was kind of mean, oh, OK that was really mean, but like I said before, All the titans have an important purpose in this story. I think Canadians rock because Avril Lavigne is Canadian, and most of my relatives are Canadian, and maple syrup is REALLY good. (Drools over maple syrup) If you have never had pixie sticks before, I feel sorry for you. THEY ROCK MY SOCKS!

Kali Ann- Once again, thanks.

Dlsky-You're a really awesome reviewer. I read through this like twenty times and didn't notice that. Might have something to do with me writing and posting it at 1 in the morning, yawn. Anyways, your thoughts are always valued, please continue reviewing. Don't worry, the whole Star and Raven conspiracy shall continue, it's one of the best ideas I've had for this story.

Pagebreakofdoompagebreakofdoompagebreakofdoompagebreakofdoompagebreakofdoompagebreakofdoompagebreakofdoompagebreakofdoompagebreakofdoompagebreakof

RA-Levitating away into the dark and foggy night, I prayed Starfire was following me. The whole success of our tiny and most likely kamikaze mission to save Robin depended on her flying after me. I heard a faint swooping noise above me. _Excellent. _

ST- Raven had made me confused. If we were to, "put our heads together and find Robin" then why did she leave me? Don't people have to be near each other to, "put their heads together?"

Maybe this was Raven's plan, but I saw nothing nice about it. Leaving Beast Boy alone in the empty parking lot was cruel. I could hear his dry sobs as we left him abandoned and all alone to mourn because we could not even provide for Cyborg a nice funeral. Whatever we were planning to do, I am guessing that the kidnapping of Cyborg's body has stifled it. Suddenly, I heard a small hiss in the shadows.

"Starfire!" I looked around and noticed nobody. _"Starfire."_ I looked down, Raven was flying below me. "What…" "Don't talk, just follow me." This really was turning out to be a strange day. "Raven, why must I" "Do you want to save Robin or not?" Starfire suddenly realized what was going on, following Raven through the dark streets of Jump City.

All of the buildings were locked as we wandered through midnight's abandoned town, the only sound coming from the churning water falling into the eerily illuminated fountain at the center of the square, and the steady ticking of the town's huge clock. Suddenly, Raven stopped in front of a manhole cover in the street, studying our surroundings, and then silently nodding as if applauding herself for finding it.

An aura of black energy surrounded the cover, Raven flipped her finger and it flew off with an astounding clatter, spreading icky green glue on the spotless pavement that looked much like the slimy blue creature that lived in our refrigerator. She turned around for the first time since we had started our long journey. "After you." I made a face. This would probably ruin my outfit, and jumped into the slimy depths of the sewer.

Once inside, Raven once again spoke. "Starfire, think you could get us some light here?" I ignited a star bolt. We were once again inside of a long concrete tunnel; it looked eerily similar to the one we had been in when Robin had disappeared. She stood for a minute, and then started to walk through the pipeline after igniting a shield of black energy around her and me.

The only sound we heard for several hours was a faint dripping noise that came from the ceiling and the scurry of rats on the ground. My hair stuck to my neck in the humidity, the combined temperature and smell were most unpleasant.

We stopped again, Raven put her hand on the concrete and tapped, a hollow sound echoing through, there was a smile of relief plastered on her face. Raven whispered something to the wall and a black aura crackled around it, revealing that it was actually a door. She opened it and walked in, I followed closely behind.

R- I hadn't gotten anything to do for several days, ever since the whole Cyborg incident, so I had mostly spent my time sitting on a gear in Slade's hideout, in time, it had become a hideout of my own. It was kind of stupid, and mainly consisted of me scratching mathematical formulas and new ideas into the metal, but it was probably what kept me from going insane over those long days.

Sometimes it felt like being at titans tower, I even played that stupid violent game that beast boy and I had thought of, "Slade hangman." I smiled at the thought, remembering. _"Yo dude, come to the yizzle fo shizzle ya dig?" I looked up confused, and saw Starfire, wearing a pair of sunglasses, lopsided on her smiling face. "Uh, Starfire, whats with the…" I couldn't find a word for it. "Beast boy informed me that this was the earthly greeting to invite you to play a game of hang the man with us!" I made a mental note to burn beast boy alive. "Um, Star, I'm kind of busy." Starfire looked crestfallen, I couldn't stand that face. _

_"Okay Starfire, one game, but do me a favor and never wear those sunglasses again. I walked into the kitchen, and sitting amidst a lot of scrawled papers, "Yo, Robin!" Beast boy was sitting at the table, his mouth covered in bright orange cheeto powder wearing a pair of sunglasses that looked exactly like Starfire's. "It's GANGSTER DAY at titan's tower, you should join in, everyone's in on it." On instinct Robin looked at the couch where Raven sat reading a book, she looked up, she was wearing sunglasses too. "Laugh and you die." Beast Boy gave her the look, Raven sighed. "Yo dig?" "So anyways, I am the GRAND CHAMPION at HANG MAN! Beat me and you don't have to be a gangster!" _

_"Wait a minute, RAVEN lost against YOU?" Beast Boy grinned. "No, I just told her I'd leave her alone if she wore the sunglasses, and Cy refused to even play, he went outside instead." "Okay, what a ten letter word for, always happy? Oh man you'll never guess this, go on, guess a letter." Robin thought for a second, optimistic? Beast Boy sweat dropped, okay, lets play another round. They continued like this for several minutes. "Beast Boy! I have an idea of brilliance to make you win!" Starfire whispered something into Beast Boy's ear, making him smile. "Okay Starfire." "Robin, what's a two letter word for dislike?" Robin was curious to find out what their plan was, "z?" "Nope!", beast boy drew a head on the paper, and Robin gasped, and started to laugh. He was hanging Slade. That time Robin let Beast Boy win, and Robin had to wear sunglasses. There they sat, into the night, eating cheetos and thinking of fun ways to murder Slade. _

I absentmindedly scratched Starfire's face into the metal, smiling with lopsided sunglasses. I could barely handle betraying his closest friends, much less betraying her, I had to get out of here, and warn the titans what was going to happen before they all ended up like me.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Oh yeah, I am so awesome. If you're reading this, review it, or beast boy will stab you with a pitchfork. He's already gotten me twice. Next chapter, a little bit of the evil scheme of the century will be revealed. Signing off

-Citty Wilson

(MAN Slade is so awesome!; I'm already getting ideas for a sequel to this story after I finish this one. It wont be done for quite a while though.)


	5. Beast Boy Lost

I've been busy lately so this will be the first time I've updated in a while, sorry peeps. I can't believe I just said that… Thanks for the review dlsky, sorry for not reviewing your last two chapters, I've been busy, they rocked. Ha-ha, Slade hangman. Where do I come up with this stuff? Thought it might add a little bit more of a cheerful tone to an otherwise unbearably depressing story. We've been in the middle of a move too, so, yeah.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

BB-Beast boy groaned and rolled over. Where was he and how come where he was didn't smell like tofu? Raven and Starfire… suddenly, with a sinking feeling, did he remember the last days events. Raven had literally brushed him off, she broke up the whole team by walking away like that, into the dark where he couldn't see her, and he couldn't see anything.

Starfire had gone careening after her with a confused look on her face. He was too shocked to even move. I couldn't have caught them though; Raven had always been faster than him, and Starfire was faster than both of them.

What had happened after that, did he go and fall asleep on the couch. Beastboy opened his eyes, and stared around in total shock at a huge room filled with turning gears. A small light filtered through a broken window, which even though, caked with mud, was still translucent. A lone figure sat on a metal chair, amidst the turning gears, tapping their metal clad finger on the armrest, not impatiently, but as if he had all the time in the world. If you looked hard enough, you could see a person on a gear in the rafters, spinning slowly with the constant turning, the person seemed to be reading a book, or working on something.

They had hair like a raven and seemed to blend into the seeming dark and depressing landscape, there was something familiar about them. The only sound that could be heard was a steady puff of smoke that emitted from every crack in the plaster walls. Beast boy groaned, was he in jail or something, the next sound quickly squashed that idea. "Glad to see you've awakened."

Beast Boy's eyes widened, he knew that voice. It sounded like Slade, and if Slade were here, then this must be his hideout, and that meant… Beast boy looked back up. The person on the gear was now looking down at him. It was Robin. "Dude…"

ST- Starfire looked around the room in utter confusion. This was, in earthly language, 'quite confusing.' The little room was filled, but it only had two people, all huddling under a single light bulb, staring intently at something while mumbling unendingly. Raven cleared her throat and they both looked up.

"You're back already?" The girl with red hair had a look of confusion on her face, but not the look that Starfire often had, more of a knowing look of contemplation, instead of completely clueless. The red-haired boy looked much like Robin, he even wore a mask like him, and the only difference was that he had flaming red hair that stuck up in spikes, which appeared to be exactly the same shade and texture as Starfire's.

"Starfire, meet Batgirl and Speedy, they're some of my friends from Gotham." The red haired girl frowned, "Robin's friends. Or at least I am." Batgirl pointed at Speedy, "He's just a runaway from who knows where. He won't tell me." 'Speedy', as Raven called him, grinned sheepishly, turning his head back down to his work. "He doesn't talk much, we met on the road and I agreed to let him come." Starfire beamed, this was her first new friend since beast boy. Starfire caught batgirl in a hug/death grip. "Friend Batgirl! I am so glad to be making your acquaintance!" After about five seconds, Starfire let go, leaving Barbara gasping for air. "Does she do that with everyone?" Raven smiled slightly. Speedy, clearly noticing he was being ignored, cleared his throat, imitating Raven. "You know, I hate to break up the party, but shouldn't we be doing something?"

"Oh, yeah." Starfire suddenly remembered the abandoned beast boy. "You have still not explained to me why we left beast boy in the lot of parking by himself." Raven blinked. "We'll call him in a minute." She said flatly.

"Why have we not included friend beast boy in our scheming of plots? Is he not a titan?"

RA-"Beast boy can't keep a secret to save his life. We'll get him over here when secrecy is no longer critical to our plan." Starfire's eyes glowed green angrily. "CAN we at least call him to see if he is alright? It seems you do not care much about his welfare." The happy atmosphere in the room seemed to fade into awkward silence. "Fine." Raven picked up the phone and dialed the number to titans' tower. It rang for several seconds before the answering machine finally picked up. There was laughter in the background. Cyborg's voice came on. "Hey dude, we, ha-ha, we can't come to the phone right now... SILKIE DON'T EAT THAT! Sorry. The phone beeped. Raven frowned. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't pick up on it. She looked at Starfire, the hopeful expression affixed in her face. She couldn't handle it if she knew another titan was missing, she'd go completely over the edge. "Yeah, beast boy, we're fine." Raven listened to the dial tone for a few seconds, and then hung up. "He says he's fine." There was silence for several minutes until Speedy spoke. "Hey Raven, shouldn't we tell Starfire how, you know, we're gonna beat Slade?"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEFFFFFF

Hahaha, tension arises. This is the first chapter that has not featured Robin. Am I writing Batgirl's character right? When the opportunity arose, I read a fic featuring Batgirl; I've never seen The Batman. I don't get the WB, or any cable channel. I barely get to watch teen titans as it is… so anyways… please review.

ATTENTION ATTENTION!

I finally got to see the End parts one two and three. They rocked! Not as good as first season finale though. Have you heard that SLADE'S SON JERICHO WILSON'S GONNA BE IN SEASON FIVE! EEEPPPP! YAYY! THAT MEANS COOL SLADE, NOT SLADE TRIGON'S LAPDOG IS BACK! WOOHOO! It's featuring beast boy as the main character and he has to save the doom patrol. I have also noticed that there are not any shows featuring Cyborg yet, which is good. I don't really like him that much as a main character. It's confirmed. TERRA'S COMING BACK! WOOHOO! Well, it said she was coming back in an interesting king of way... I think she'll be evil. She and Robin are so much cooler when they are evil, it makes me sad that Robin has not done anything remotely bad since season one. Review or I shall be sad.


	6. Robin annoyed

I'm really sorry for not updating. I've been so busy it's not even funny. Oy. First of all, I will thank all of you for the reviews. I really didn't think I'd get that many. The maxes for my stories are usually two or three, so thank you.

Rocky Wolf- Thank you, my we do think alike. I think I prefer Mammoth over Beast Boy though… LOL only kidding, you're awesome!

Robinfan652-Once again, we think alike. I didn't like Terra that much either as Slade's apprentice. (I cheered when they played aftershock last week though; the new season is slightly… bland.) I don't like Cyborg either. It annoys me that he got his own season instead of Starfire. He's too foily for his own season.

Dlsky-So far you have been the most helpful out of all my readers, and thank you for pointing out the typo. (Stares at the floor sheepishly), I don't usually have typos, or try not to. Thanks for the great compliment on the imagery. You rule. Good luck with the new contest!

KaliAnn-Thank you. And you don't have to ask me to e-mail you the information though. Animation insiders dot net has a lot of great information, and so does J-Torres online. Try looking up the new season on Google too. They have good info. Your story for dlsky's challenge kicks arse! (I learned that word from the lone psychopath)

Pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak

BB- I sat silently looking at Robin in the dark of the lair. He still hadn't come out, so all I could see was the dark outline of his hair, which he had once taken, thirty, or even forty minutes to style every morning, but now lay limply.

Every ragged breath I took in. (I had a cold) I could see him flinch. It was as if when I suffered, he suffered. We shared each other's pain, and at that moment, I REALLY enjoyed it. I hit my arm on the floor. Robin flinched again. My voice wavered in. "What's the matter Robin? Too busy to help a friend?"

It got stronger. "But of course, I guess I'm not your friend, or I wouldn't be in this cage right not like your stupid pet."

I couldn't see him anymore, but I could hear quiet footsteps in the rafters.

"That's right, go on. Do what your stupid boss says; I have something to say though YOUR BOSS IS STUPID!" Stupid? Pfft, I was the one who really sounded stupid, what kind of fourteen year old has a temper tantrum in front of the enemy he (currently) hated more than life itself? What kind of weird teenager starts screaming at a person who is more than capable of killing them? Oh well, a Beast Boy has to do what a Beast Boy has to do, even if it means defeating yourself by beating the heck out of your vocal chords.

R- I have to admit, Beast Boy was REALLY getting on my nerves. I mean really, really, getting on my nerves. Like, Mad Mod, getting on my nerves. I should really congratulate Beast Boy though. It's not that easy to get me ticked off. What really got to me was that what he was saying was true. I really WAS giving in too easily.

Had I really forgotten my friends so fast? Slade had told me to keep an eye on my supposed 'former friend.' He said he was going out to 'take care of some business.' I knew better though. He was probably watching me from some shadowy corner. This was another one of Slade's supposed tests. How long could I stand watching my friend suffer? Ooh, everyone watch Robin suffer, how amusing. But there was more to the capture of Beast Boy. I have to admit, Slade's plan was brilliant.

First me, then Cyborg, then Beast Boy, no one had figured out what was happening yet. It was frustrating, which is why Slade probably told me. He was waiting for me to crack, but he could never break me. He actually thought I was becoming an empty hollow shell living up in the rafters. Very much like… a bat actually. Slade for once was wrong. I would NOT break I would not say one single word.

WEREWRREFDDGFhjglj;lghfdg;oahjihojh;surtyuiotyjh;rshio;struhuhtthiohtijht;jiethsjtysyi;iythojh'psrtiurysopsyujyito;ujhhiojho;yujhutio;yut;oyujh'soyjkyrrp;'yiyyop'siyo'piop

Wow, that only took twenty minutes, sorry I haven't updated in so long, and don't accuse me of being one of those authors who holds out chapters for reviews. I'm about to win fifty bucks in a writing contest for our city newspaper. (Oh yeah) So what's slade up to? MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA- you guys will probably work it out… oh well, Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
